The KaiMei Alphabet
by toymagikarp
Summary: It's Kaito x Meiko, ABC style. 26 sentences or short paragraphs. Not much else to say.


So hi. I got bored and decided I wanted to try one of these, so, er, I did. I don't know if I like writing cheesy romantic shet or what :'D Eh. So, um, enjoy. If this seems OOC or whatever, I don't particularly care because Vocaloid has no canon. Got it?~

..Also, I had some text-centerin' going on, but this edit thing isn't showing it, as well as getting rid of my underline. If it doesn't show up when I publish this, POO YOU FF DOT NET. :C

**

* * *

**

**A is for _a s s e r t i v e_**

Most of the time, she is, and it's frightening, occasionally even to him. When she is assertive, it's usually Kaito's fault. Sometimes, though, she isn't, which is also usually Kaito's fault.

* * *

**B is for **_**b l u s h**_

Most of the time, he's the only one that can make her do it. He and her sake, but that's a different story.

* * *

**C is for **_**c h i l d i s h**_

Most of the time, he is, and Meiko doesn't mince words in voicing the fact that she thinks it's completely annoying. [She's lying.]

* * *

**D is for d e t e r m i n e d**

Most of the time, he is, extremely, if only to provoke some sort of reaction out of her. Bonus points if it's a genuine smile or a red tinge to her cheeks, accompanied by fervent denial.

* * *

**E is for **_**e v i l**_

Most of the time, she is, especially when she confiscates his ice cream. Nevertheless, Kaito refuses to see her as anything less than his goddess.

* * *

**F is for **_**f u n**_

She insists he should live a little, have some fun and get drunk off his ass; nothing like the feeling of cold sake rushing down her throat while her mind flies gradually higher, she says. He refuses, insisting that the definition of "fun" is "time spent with Mei-chan".

* * *

**G is for **_**g l e a m i n g**_

When she sings, he feels compelled to don sunglasses to shelter his eyes from the utter brilliance she and radiance she exudes, but he usually doesn't, in fear of missing even a second of it. Similarly, she tends to find her gaze drawn to his while he's watching her; he glows, she swears it.

* * *

**H is for **_**h a n g o v e r**_

Whenever she gets one, his first course of action is to scurry around the house to find a remedy, come back with nothing, and then hug her and attempt to squeeze the hangover out of her. It doesn't work, and a certain blue-haired idiot usually ends up with bandages around his head.

* * *

**I is for **_**i c e c r e a m**_

She loves the look on his face when she eats it in front of him, but she usually won't admit it. He's usually not pleased.

"Mei-chan, you're so cold, like my aisu!"

"Deal with it, Bakaito."

* * *

**J is for **_**j o k e**_

He sucks at telling them, and she laughs at his failures. Her idea of one is to eat his ice cream, or deliberately cook spicy food. He's not laughing; she still is. [Anyways, the only spicy thing he likes is Meiko.]

* * *

**K is for _k i s s _**

He'd tried to give one about 48 or so times, each time ending up with a bloody something. The 49th time, Meiko practically yanked that damn scarf off his neck in an attempt to get closer to him faster.

* * *

**L is for **_**l e e c h**_

He acts like one, an extremely clingy one, she says. She secretly doesn't mind, because she knows he'd be lost without her.

* * *

**M is for **_**m a g i c**_

She says those three words one night, and her straight forward deliverance added to the unexplainable feeling inside of him has him convinced that it's the work of a wizard. A wizard or her sake, but that's a different story.

* * *

**N is for **_**n i c k n a m e s**_

The two are fond of them, be they terms of endearment or derogatory insults.

"I said go _away,_ Bakaito."

"But I _love_ you, Mei-chan!"

"_SHUT_ up, Bakaito!"

* * *

**O is for **_**o b j e c t i v e**_

Whenever they sing duets, she constantly reminds him that any ridiculously cheesy lyrics she may have to sing – or even write – are completely objective. He refuses to believe this; somewhere, deep down inside her, she _must _feel even a little of what's portrayed in those lyrics.

* * *

**P is for **_**p a t h e t i c**_

It's her favorite word to describe him; fits him like a glove. It's also her favorite word to describe those ridiculous feelings she may or may not have for that pathetic idiot.

* * *

**Q is for **_**q u i c k - m i n d e d**_

When she's not drunk off her ass, she is incredibly so, to the point where Kaito just can't catch up and sets himself up for humiliation.

"Bakaito, you dumbass, you couldn't find your way out of a cardboard box, let alone come up with a proper comeback."

"Yeah, well… No, you!"

"You're only proving my point, moron, so I suggest you shut it."

* * *

**R is for **_**r e d**_

It's her favorite color, obviously, portrayed by her choice of clothing. She likes it because it suits her; confident, proud, beautiful. It's his too, but because anything red he sees reminds him of his Mei-chan. He's more fond of the deep red blush that occasionally appears on her face because of something he's said, or the enchanting mix of crimson and chocolate brown that color her eyes, but especially her soft pink lips… as well as _some other _parts that shouldn't be mentioned.

* * *

**S is for **_**s t u b b o r n**_

They're both very much so; Meiko especially. He tends to act like a little kid about certain things; when she's in a state of fervent denial, _forget_ about trying to get her to admit anything. Especially if said confessions have anything to do with the blue-haired idiot.

* * *

**T is for **_**t s u n d e r e**_

It's the perfect word to describe her, he says, apart from adorable, beautiful, radiant, and _mine._

"What the hell are you saying, Bakaito?"

"I said you're a tsundere, Mei-chan! You're completely red! ~"

"…No I'm no- …um, _shut up, Bakaito!"_

* * *

**U is for u n d e r a p p r e c i a t e d**

She's well aware that she's not even near as popular as the other Vocaloids, and although it's a bit upsetting, she tries not to let it get to her. When it does, though, he's always there to make sure she's appreciated, no, _loved_, by at least someone.

"Don't be down! Mei-chan has the most beautiful voice of all!"

"Is that so… Thanks, Kaito."

"Besides my own, of course…"

"Idiot."

* * *

**V is for **_**v o i c e s**_

To him, hers is like honey mixed with lemon, slowly pouring and enveloping him in its addictive sweetness, only to further enchant him by completely changing the sound and flavor to something equally as marvelous. To her, his is like strawberries, ultimately saccharine while at the same time holding a certain air of bitterness. Together, their voices mixed to create a wondrous sound that could not be replicated by anything but the two in perfect harmony.

* * *

**W is for **_**w a i t i n g**_

He knows how stubborn she is, and that she will continue to be, and so he's willing to wait for her to realize a lot of things. He hopes he won't have to wait long. [He doesn't.]

* * *

**X is for **_**x - r a y**_

Sometimes, he thinks the only way he'll ever find out what she's really thinking is to freakin' x-ray her. Of course, that wouldn't work, considering the fact that, even during an x-ray, she wouldn't be transparent, and the fact that said feelings were starting to emerge on their own, anyhow.

* * *

**Y is for **_**y e s**_

It was definitely not her favorite word. Rather, that was probably "no". But one of the few times she actually did say it carried far more meaning than any other one-syllable answer she'd ever given.

* * *

**Z is for **_**z i p p e r**_

At certain times, they both were extremely impatient… thus; they praised the invention of the zipper as opposed to buttons. Of course, there were also times when they were both too excited and impatient to remember how to operate a zipper, which lead to inexplicably ripped clothing…

* * *

Thanks for readin', folks. Reviews are nice.


End file.
